


Project Tevene: Names and Naming Conventions

by KayGryph



Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Project Tevene, Tevene, Tevene language, Tevinter Imperium, Tevinter Names, Thedas Language Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayGryph/pseuds/KayGryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of source-cited information on Tevene names and Tevinter naming conventions as part of my work to flesh out the Tevene language. Feel free to use this information as a reference for naming Tevinter characters for fanfiction and other fan creations. For more of my work on Tevene, follow me on Tumblr (link provided in the notes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Tevene: Names and Naming Conventions

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://ourinquisitorialness.tumblr.com/) for more updates on my Tevene language work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list represents the compendium of canon Tevene names I’ve compiled from the game codex entries, both volumes of “The World of Thedas,” and extended-universe sources such as the comics and tabletop RPG. The citation for each name is provided in parentheses. For names with multiple canon sources, I’ve typically only provided one source, usually one of the WoT volumes if applicable.
> 
> I’ve also included some names here that are not confirmed Tevene, but for which there’s strong evidence it’s a name of Tevene origin. These unconfirmed names are denoted as such.
> 
> Please note that any and all gender references are solely for the purposes of linguistic analysis of Tevene as a language and are not meant to imply that a name can or should only be used or associated with a particular gender.
> 
> Project Tevene is one part of the fan-driven Thedas Language Project led by FenxShiral to expand and add depth to the known languages of the Dragon Age world. For more information about the project, read [HERE](http://fenxshiral.tumblr.com/post/123337238233/welcome-to-the-thedas-language-project).

**Aemil Valyn:** Prisoner of the ancient Tevinter prison Coracavus before the Second Blight. (DA:I Codex: Ancient List of Prisoners)

 **Aesthia:** Female Tevinter Magister in the Storm Age (WoT Vol. 1 p109)

 **Ahriman:** Tevinter Magister in Qarinus who briefly employed Fenris’ sister Varania. (DA2 Quest: Alone)

 **Alaric:** Tevinter general who sought to conquer the barbarian Clayne tribes of Ferelden under the command of Magister Harach. (DA:O Codex: Legend of the Juggernaut)

 **Alarith:** Escaped Tevinter slave who fled with his family to the Denerim alienage in Ferelden. _Name not confirmed Tevene._ (DA:O City Elf Origin)

 **Almadrius:** One of the names provided in Dragon Age RPG Core Rulebook as an example of a male Tevene name.

 **Almadrius:** Tevinter Archon who outraged the Magisterium and started a war between Altus and Laetan mages when he took the lowborn mage Tidarion as his apprentice. (WoT Vol. 2 p38)

 **Amatus:** One of the names provided in Dragon Age RPG Core Rulebook as an example of a male Tevene name. Also a Tevene term of endearment.

 **Anaximander Vetri:** Tevinter mage and Dean of the College of Antiquities at the Minrathous Circle of Magi. (DA:I War Table: Translate the Dragon Text)

 **Andraste:** Prophetess and bride of the Maker according to the Andrastian faith. Although Andraste herself was not Tevinter, there’s evidence to suggest the name _Andraste_ may well be a Tevene name given to her and not her actual birth name. _Name not confirmed Tevene._ (DA:I Codex: Andraste: Bride of the Maker)

 **Andvan Therastes:** Scholar cited in “A Compiled History of the Occupied North” by Renatus of Ayesleigh. Said to have observed that the pyramids on Par Vollen perfectly match the constellation Solium. _Name not confirmed Tevene._ (WoT Vol. 1 p84)

 **Anodatus:** Male Tevinter Magister and descendent of Archon Ishal. (Short Story: “Paying the Ferryman”)

 **Antoridus:** Ancient king of Neromenian cited in the Chant of Light. (WoT Vol. 2 p51)

 **Appius Trius:** Famed sculptor during the reign of Archon Ishal “whose creations all sparked the imagination of those who beheld them.” Designed the Juggernauts, the giant golem statues that guard the gates of Minrathous. Cited in “Artists of Ancient Tevinter.” (DA:I Codex: The Gate Guardians)

 **Aquinea Thalrassian:** Tevinter Altus and presumably a mage. Wife of Magister Halward Pavus and mother of Dorian Pavus. (WoT Vol. 2 p232)

 **Athanir Tilani:** Tevinter Magister and father of Maevaris Tilani. (WoT Vol. 2 p43)

 **Atronis:** Tevinter mage who lived in Perivantium during the reign of Archon Ishal. (DA:I Codex: The Gate Guardians)

 **Aulia:** Sister of Magister Delphine during the Blessed Age. (WoT Vol. 1 p79)

 **Aurelian Titus:** Male Tevinter Magister who gained his seat in the Magisterium under dubious circumstances in 9:28 Dragon. (WoT Vol. 2 p44)

 **Avanthum:** Name of an unknown Tevinter associated with the Venatori. Mentioned in a letter found in the Hissing Wastes. (DA:I Codex: Landmarks: A Blocked Doorway)

 **Beskorus of Vyrantium:** Tevinter mage and probably merchant who visited Rivain during the semiannual Allsmet in 9:32 Dragon. (WoT Vol. 1 p82)

 **Caladrius:** Tevinter mage and slaver whose plot to enslave the elves of the Denerim alienage was foiled by the Hero of Ferelden. May or may not be a Magister. (DA:O Quest: Unrest in the Alienage)

 **Calanthus:** Male Tevinter Magister during an unknown period of history who tried (and failed) to become an “Ascended Man” through blood magic. (WoT Vol. 1 p109)

 **Callistus of Taravyn:** a.k.a. “Callistus the Fade-Touched.” Tevinter Magister who explored deeply into the Fade. (WoT Vol. 1 p136)

 **Calpernia:** One of the names provided in Dragon Age RPG Core Rulebook as an example of a female Tevene name.

 **Calpernia:** Freed Tevinter slave and a mage who aligned herself with the Venatori against the Inquisition in 9:41 Dragon. (WoT Vol. 2 p248)

 **Calpurnia:** Priestess of Dumat in pre-Imperium Tevinter who raised Archon Darinius as her child after he was abandoned. (WoT Vol. 2 p34)

 **Cassius:** Name of an unknown Tevinter associated with the Venatori. Mentioned in a letter found in Griffon Wing Keep. (DA:I Codex: Note of Slight Jealousy)

 **Cerastes:** Lord of Marnas Pell and author of “An Alchemical Primer of Metallurgy” and “The Alchemist’s Encyclopedia.” (WoT Vol. 2 p141)

 **Cetaphina of Perivantium:** Tevinter scholar and author of “Mapping Ephemera.” (WoT Vol. 2 p37)

 **Ciskera Atrius:** Prisoner of the ancient Tevinter prison Coracavus before the Second Blight. (DA:I Codex: Ancient List of Prisoners)

 **Claudia:** One of the names provided in Dragon Age RPG Core Rulebook as an example of a female Tevene name.

 **Corix:** Name of an unknown Tevinter associated with the Venatori. Mentioned in a letter found in the Hissing Wastes. (DA:I Codex: Note From the Silent Quarter)

 **Corypheus:** The name assumed by Sethius Amladaris, Tevinter High Priest of Dumat, “after a ritual.” Name presumed Ancient Tevene. The word “κορυφαῖος” (koryphaîos) in Greek means “leader” or “conductor.” (DA:I Codex: The Claws of Dumat)

 **Crassius Servis:** Male Tevinter mage and member of the Venatori who was hired to smuggle ancient magical artifacts out of the Western Approach. It’s unclear whether “Servis” here is a surname or a title of sorts. (The word “servus” in Latin means “slave,” suggesting that Crassius may be a freed slave.) (DA:I Quest: The Trouble With Darkspawn)

 **Cremisius “Krem” Aclassi:** Transgender male Tevinter Soporati and member of the Bull’s Chargers. (WoT Vol. 2 p255)

 **Crescens:** Tevinter woman during an unknown period of history whose lover Seraphinian cured her of a wasting disease by blood magic. (WoT Vol. 1 p109)

 **Damertes:** Ancient king of the Planasene tribes cited in the Chant of Light. (WoT Vol. 2 p52)

 **Danarius:** Male Tevinter Magister and owner of the lyrium-tattooed slave Fenris and his sister Varania. Mentor to Hadriana. Unknown whether Darinius is his given name or surname. (WoT Vol. 2 p169)

 **Darinius:** One of the names provided in Dragon Age RPG Core Rulebook as an example of a male Tevene name.

 **Darinius:** First Archon of Tevinter who united the disparate tribes of northern Thedas (Tevinter, Neromenian, and Qarinus) into a single empire under his rule. (WoT Vol. 2 p34)

 **Davan:** Previous Tevinter Archon who was assassinated in 9:29 Dragon. Succeeded by the current Tevinter Archon Radonis. (WoT Vol. 2 p44)

 **David:** Imperial Chantry priest in Qarinus and author of “Edicts of the Black Divine.” (WoT Vol. 2 p141)

 **Delphine:** Female Tevinter Magister in the Blessed Age who used blood magic to take retribution against a lover who had jilted her. (WoT Vol. 1 p78)

 **Devera:** Female Tevinter city elf and servant to Magister Caladrius. (DA:O Quest: Unrest in the Alienage)

 **Devon:** Male Tevinter and slave procurer for the Imperium. Likely not a mage based on context. (DA Library Edition Vol. 1 p120)

 **Devrenix:** Name of an unknown Tevinter associated with the Venatori. Mentioned in a letter found in the Hissing Wastes. (DA:I Codex: A Sand-Covered Note)

 **Dorian:** One of the names provided in Dragon Age RPG Core Rulebook as an example of a male Tevene name.

 **Dorian Pavus:** Son and heir of Magister Halward Pavus and member of the Inquisition. Apprentice of Gereon Alexius. Enchanter of the Minrathous Circle of Magi. Formally inherited his father’s seat in the Magisterium in 9:44 Dragon. (WoT Vol. 2 p232; DA:I Trespasser)

 **Dulcinea:** Chantry sister and author of “Tales of the Imperium.” (DA2 Codex: Stonehammer’s Gift)

 **Eleni Zinovia:** Mistress and advisor to Archon Valerius and mother of Archon Hessarian. Said to have had prescient dreams about Valerius’ downfall, for which she was put to death. (WoT Vol. 2 p37)

 **Erasthenes:** Male Tevinter mage and scholar of the Old Gods who was the former owner of the slave-mage Calpernia. (WoT Vol. 2 p248)

 **Estoris:** Name of an unknown Tevinter associated with the Venatori. Mentioned in a letter found in the Hissing Wastes. (DA:I Codex: Folded Letter)

 **Ether:** One of the names provided in Dragon Age RPG Core Rulebook as an example of a male Tevene name.

 **Euphorbia:** Chantry sister cited in “The Diary of Troilus Hertubise.” _Name not confirmed Tevene._ (DA:I Codex: The Diary of Troilus Hertubise)

 **Felix Alexius:** Son and heir of Magister Gereon Alexius who contracted the Blight and later died of it after opposing his father’s involvement with the Venatori. (WoT Vol. 2 p250)

 **Fenris:** Runaway Tevinter slave whose master, Magister Danarius, tattooed his skin with lyrium brands, giving him strange magical abilities. Companion of the Champion of Kirkwall and brother of Varania. The name Fenris means “little wolf.” _Name not confirmed Tevene._ (WoT Vol. 2 p169)

 **Festus:** Tevinter lackey of Aurelian Titus, possibly a slave. (DA Library Edition Vol. 1 p151)

 **Florian:** One of the names provided in Dragon Age RPG Core Rulebook as an example of a male Tevene name.

 **Gallus:** Tevinter Magister associated with the Venatori who’s mentioned in a letter found in the Hissing Wastes. Unknown whether a surname or given name. (DA:I Codex: Demons of the Stone)

 **Gallus:** “Property of House Lartys,” likely meaning Gallus was a slave owned by House Lartys. Prisoner of the ancient Tevinter prison Coracavus before the Second Blight. (DA:I Codex: Ancient List of Prisoners)

 **Gereon Alexius:** Male Tevinter Magister and member of the Venatori. Husband of Livia Arida and father of Felix Alexius. Mentor and patron of Dorian Pavus. (WoT Vol. 2 p250)

 **Gideon Pavus:** Male Tevinter Magister and founder of the modern Pavus bloodline who arose as a “voice of reason” within the Magisterium during the Exalted Age. (DA:I Codex: Dorian Pavus)

 **Gordian:** Member of the Venatori and leader of a group of Freemen in the Dales. Unclear whether his real name or a name he assumed to infiltrate Orlais. _Name not confirmed Tevene._ (DA:I Quest: Lay Rest the Eastern Ramparts)

 **Gregorias Pepigit:** Former Tevinter soldier and author of “Exiles from the Empire.” (DA:I Codex: Qunari Dreadnoughts)

 **Hadriana:** Female Tevinter Magister and former apprentice of Magister Danarius (DA2 Quest: A Bitter Pill)

 **Hadrianus:** Tevinter Archon cited in “The Botanical Compendium” who discovered “arcanist deathroot.” (WoT Vol. 1 p18)

 **Halward Pavus:** Male Tevinter Magister, husband of Aquinea Thalrassian, and father of Dorian Pavus. (WoT Vol. 2 p233)

 **Harach:** Tevinter Magister who sought to conquer the barbarian Clayne tribes of Ferelden alongside his friend and general Alaric. (DA:O Codex: Legend of the Juggernaut)

 **Harmmonum:** Name of an unknown Tevinter associated with the Venatori. Mentioned in a letter found in the Hissing Wastes. (DA:I Codex: Folded Letter)

 **Hessarian:** Tevinter Archon who ordered Andraste burned at the stake, but mercifully ended her suffering with a strike of his sword. Later, Hessarian converted the Tevinter Imperium to Andrastianism. The Imperial Chantry recognized Hessarian as the most important of Andraste’s disciples. (WoT Vol. 2 p38)

 **Irian Amladaris:** Tevinter Magister and distant descent of Sethius Amladaris, the true identity of the magister-darkspawn known as Corypheus. (DA:I Quest: House Amladaris)

 **Ishal:** Tevinter Archon who ordered the construction of the Tower of Ishal at the fortress of Ostagar. His bloodline lives on in the Imperium, including his descendant Magister Anodatus. (Short Story: “Paying the Ferryman”)

 **Iunia Talvas:** Femaleprisoner of the ancient Tevinter prison Coracavus before the Second Blight. (DA:I Codex: Ancient List of Prisoners)

 **Julia:** One of the names provided in Dragon Age RPG Core Rulebook as an example of a female Tevene name.

 **Jullex:** Tevinter Magister and overseer associated with the Venatori. Mentioned in a letter found in the Hissing Wastes. Unknown whether a surname or given name. (DA:I Codex: Draft of Letter to Venatori Magisters)

 **Justinia:** Female Tevinter slave and disciple of Andraste credited with recording her songs. (WoT Vol. 115)

 **Lenarium:** Name of an unknown Tevinter associated with the Venatori. Mentioned in a letter found in Crestwood. (DA:I Codex: Sealed Orders)

 **Leonara:** Female Tevinter kitchen slave of Magister Delphine during the Blessed Age (WoT Vol. 1 p78)

 **Lephus:** Name of an unknown Tevinter associated with the Venatori. Mentioned in a letter found in the Hissing Wastes. (DA:I Codex: A Sand-Covered Note)

 **Leto:** Fenris’ birth name. (WoT Vol. 2 p169)

 **Livia:** One of the names provided in Dragon Age RPG Core Rulebook as an example of a female Tevene name.

 **Livia:** Ancient high queen of Tevinter and Dreamer mage who was deposed from the throne and killed by her brother Tarsian. Mother of Archon Darinius. (WoT Vol. 2 p34)

 **Livia Arida:** Tevinter mage and scholar. Wife of Gereon Alexius and mother to Felix Alexius. (WoT Vol. 2 p250)

 **Livia Herathinos:** Tevinter woman, presumably an Altus mage, who was betrothed to Dorian Pavus from birth. (Dorian/Varric dialogue in DA:I)

 **Livius Erimond:** Male Tevinter Magister and member of the Venatori. (WoT Vol. 2 p252)

 **Lucanus:** Name of a Tevinter mage associated with the Venatori who can be killed by the Inquisitor in the Still Ruins of the Western Approach. (DA:I Quest: A Tevinter Relic Hunt)

 **Lucius:** Name of an unknown Tevinter associated with the Venatori. Mentioned in a letter found in Griffon Wing Keep. (DA:I Codex: Note of Slight Jealousy)

 **Macrinus:** Tevinter mage and prelate associated with the Venatori. Oversees Venatori operations at Griffon Wing Keep in the Hissing Wastes until deposed by the Inquisition. (DA:I Quest: Assault on Griffon Wing Keep)

 **Maevaris Tilani:** Transgender female Tevinter Magister and widow of Thorold Tethras, cousin to Varric Tethras. (WoT Vol. 2 p43)

 **Malgorthios the Black:** Ancient Tevinter who built the fortress of Ath Velanis on Seheron and supposedly sacrificed women to the Old Gods. (Dragon Age Library Edition Vol. 1)

 **Marconius Pellnix:** Ben-Hassrath agent who infiltrated the Venatori. (DA:I Codex: Calpernia)

 **Mareno:** Senior enchanter of the Minrathous Circle of Magi and author of “A Dissertation on the Fade as a Physical Manifestation.” (DA:I Codex: The Veil)

 **Marius:** Tevinter bodyguard in the household of Magister Erasthenes and friend to the slave-mage Calpernia. Also a main character in BioWare’s upcoming comic “Magekiller.” (Short Story: “Paying the Ferryman”)

 **Melusine:** Courtesan who used “lunatic’s deathroot” to take revenge on a powerful magister and his family, according to “The Botanical Compendium.” (WoT Vol. 1 p18)

 **Morven:** Name of an unknown Tevinter associated with the Venatori. Mentioned in a letter found in the Western Approach. (DA:I Codex: Written Note)

 **Murcia:** One of the names provided in Dragon Age RPG Core Rulebook 3 as an example of a female Tevene name.

 **Nameria Origanus:** Tevinter scholar who studied Qunari vitaar. Apprentice of Magister Varas. (DA:I Codex: Vitaar)

 **Nanterius:** Tevinter Magister who serves in the Vyrantium Office of the Praetor. (DA:I Codex: Elegantly Written Letter)

 **Nenealeus:** Trainer of the finest fighters in Minrathous. (Short Story: “Paying the Ferryman”)

 **Nicon:** Tevinter lackey of Aurelian Titus, possibly a slave. (DA Library Edition Vol. 1 p151)

 **Nomaran:** Tevinter Archon elected in 7:34 Storm, the first mage Archon since the conversion of the Imperium to Andrastianism. He dispensed with the rules that forbid mages from participating in politics in the Imperium and therefore allowed the mages to return to their old power in Tevinter. (DA:I Codex: The Imperial Chantry)

 **Octavian:** Name of an unknown Tevinter associated with the Venatori. Mentioned in a letter found in the Western Approach. (DA:I Codex: Intercepted Venatori Message)

 **Oran Petrarchius:** Scholar and author of “A Study of Thedosian Astronomy.” _Name not confirmed Tevene._ (WoT Vol. 2 p141)

 **Orana:** Elven slave owned by Magister Hadriana. Possibly enslaved or employed by the Champion of Kirkwall. (DA2 Quest: A Bitter Pill)

 **Oratius:** Tevinter Magister and author of “A Chant for Dreamers,” which includes the sonnet “The Lover and His Spirit.” (DA:I Codex: Spirits and Demons)

 **Parthalan:** Tevinter Magister who was sent to Kirkwall along with two other magisters to put down a slave uprising, although they never reached the city. (DA2 Codex: Staff of Parthalan)

 **Parthenius:** Former high priest of Dumat who became Archon after a bloody war between Altus and Laetan mages left Tevinter without a ruler. He ended the war by admitting Laetans to the temples of the Old Gods for the first time. (WoT Vol. 2 p38)

 **Pelidanus:** Tevinter Magister and Head of the Corial Order during the Exalted Age. (DA:I Codex: Astrariums)

 **Pellinar:** Tevinter Magister and author of “A Compendium of Orlesian Theater, Volume VI: The Plays of False Faces.” (DA:I Codex: A Compendium of Orlesian Theater)

 **Pendictus:** Tevinter Magister and author of “Veilfire: A Beginner’s Primer with Numerous Teachings, Exercises, and Applications.” (WoT Vol. 2 p141; DA:I Codex: “The Lost Art of Veilfire”)

 **Prycis:** Tevinter Magister associated with the Venatori who’s mentioned in a letter found in Crestwood. Unknown whether a surname or given name. (DA:I Codex: Sealed Orders)

 **Quintin Naevar:** Prisoner of the ancient Tevinter prison Coracavus before the Second Blight. (DA:I Codex: Ancient List of Prisoners)

 **Quirinus:** Male Tevinter mage during the Blessed Age who roused the wrath of Magister Delphine (WoT Vol. 1 p79)

 **Radonis:** Current Tevinter Archon who succeeded Archon Davan in 9:29 Dragon. (WoT Vol. 2 p44)

 **Rathana:** Ancient high queen of Qarinus who married Archon Darinius rather than face war. (WoT Vol. 2 p36)

 **Renatus of Ayesleigh:** Scholar and author of “A Compiled History of the Occupied North.” _Name not confirmed Tevene._ (WoT Vol. 1 p84)

 **Rilienus:** The name of a Tevinter man acquainted in some unspecified fashion with Dorian Pavus. (Dorian/Cole dialogue in DA:I)

 **Sellanus:** Name of an unknown Tevinter associated with the Venatori. Mentioned in a letter found in the Hissing Wastes. (DA:I Codex: Note From the Silent Quarter)

 **Sephus:** Name of an unknown Tevinter associated with the Venatori. Mentioned in a letter found in the Hissing Wastes. (DA:I Codex: Demons of the Stone)

 **Seraphinian:** Male Tevinter mage who used blood magic to cure his lover Crescens. (WoT Vol. 1 p109)

 **Sethius Amladaris:** True name of Corypheus, one of the seven Tevinter High Priests who according to legend broke into the Golden City and became the first darkspawn. (DA:I Quest: House Amladaris)

 **Severina:** One of the names provided in Dragon Age RPG Core Rulebook as an example of a female Tevene name.

 **Silus:** One of four guards assigned to watch over Fenris as he underwent the lyrium branding. (WoT Vol. 2 p169)

 **Solvarin Brann:** Tevinter slave owned by Magister Delphine during the Blessed Age (WoT Vol. 1 p78)

 **Tarsian:** One of the names provided in Dragon Age RPG Core Rulebook as an example of a male Tevene name.

 **Tarsian:** Brother of Livia, ancient high queen of Tevinter, who usurped his sister’s throne and was later deposed by Livia’s son, Darinius, who became the first Archon of Tevinter. (WoT Vol. 2 p34)

 **Tessaria:** Chantry sister and author of “The Chant of Light: Literary Analysis and History.” _Name not confirmed Tevene._ (DA:I Codex: In Hushed Whispers)

 **Thalsian:** The first Dreamer and Oracle to King Antoridus of Neromenian. Established the first temples worshipping Dumat and is credited with creating the mage ruling class. (WoT Vol. 2 p36)

 **Thalsian:** a.k.a. “Thalsian the Destroyer.” Archon of Tevinter in -981 Ancient who declared war against Arlathan and supposedly sank the elven city into the ground. (WoT Vol. 2 p38)

 **Tidarion:** Lowborn mage and apprentice of Archon Almadrius who succeeded Almadrius as Archon after his assassination, although the Magisterium refused to recognize his rule. Tidarion’s reign began a war between Altus and Laetan mages that ended with his death. (WoT Vol. 2 p38)

 **Tirena of the Rock:** Tevinter mage who used blood magic against the Qunari during the Steel Age. (V1 p109)

 **Troilus Hertubise:** Scholar who attempted to observe the phenomenon of the Fade rifts...rather unsuccessfully. Presumed Tevinter based on context. _Name not confirmed Tevene._ (DA:I Codex: The Diary of Troilus Hertubise)

 **Tyrus Altim:** Author of “A Brief History of the Imperium.” (DA:I Codex: Coracavus)

 **Ulio Abrexis:** Tevinter “vulgati lord” whose son had intimate relations with Dorian Pavus, causing a scandal for the Pavus family. (WoT Vol. 2 p233)

 **Urathus:** Tevinter Magister associated with the Venatori who’s mentioned in several letters found in the Hissing Wastes. Unknown whether a surname or given name. (DA:I Codex: Demons of the Stone; Folded Letter)

 **Valerius:** Archon of Tevinter and father of Archon Hessarian. (WoT Vol. 2 p37)

 **Valhail:** The first “Black Divine” elected after the Schism between the Chantry and Imperial Chantry. (WoT Vol. 1 p125)

 **Varania:** Tevinter slave and Fenris’ sister who was later freed. (WoT Vol. 2 p169)

 **Varas:** Tevinter Magister whose apprentice Nameria Origanus studied Qunari vitaar. (DA:I Codex: Vitaar)

 **Vasilia:** Wife of Archon Hessarian who advised her husband to execute Andraste publicly rather than give her a swift death. (DA:O Quest: A Test of Faith)

 **Vertis:** Male Tevinter slave owned by the Venatori member Estoris. Mentioned in a letter found in the Hissing Wastes. (DA:I Codex: Landmarks: A Blocked Doorway)

 **Vibius Agorian:** Tevinter Magister and author of “Questioning the Chant.” (WoT Vol. 2 p141)

 **Virellius:** Venatori agent who infiltrated the ranks of Nevarra's court to become adviser to King Markus. Eventually eliminated by the Inquisition. (DA:I Quest: The Serpent of Nevarra)

 **Vitus Fabria:** Tevinter mage and personal advisor to Caspar Pentaghast, the first Pentaghast king of Nevarra. Credited with founding the Mortalitasi order. (WoT Vol. 1 p55)


End file.
